


An Aching Spark

by Cerulia16



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: All that jazz!!, F/M, Fluff, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulia16/pseuds/Cerulia16
Summary: Optimus loves her, but she has no idea.





	An Aching Spark

Optimus has loved June as long he can remember. But he never has never told her because he thought there was no point in telling her if they can’t be together. So, he suffered in silence. 

June Darby was playing hide-and-seek with Miko, Raph, and Jack since it was raining outside. 

“This no fair, you guys!! I have search the base to find all three of you!!” she laughed playfully. She smiled radiantly. His sparked thumped. Optimus sighed. _ It’s times like these when I wish I wasn’t a autobot. _

“Found you, Miko!!” June exclaimed. Miko pouted.

“No fair!! You were peaking!!” Miko complained. June laughed. Optimus’s spark ached.  _ She has such a beautiful smile. _

~~

Ratchet had finally finished the new technology that we stole the blueprints for from the Decepticons. It would give the holder the ability to portray a realistic hologram of themselves as humans. The hologram looks and feels human, plus it possesses the five human senses. The difference is it doesn’t function as a human’s body does. If they eat food, their body just converts the food to energy. The last step was for someone to test it out. Everyone else was very busy at the command station, except June.

“Optimus, could you go in one of the hallways and test out the new tech?” Ratchet inquired, ‘just in case so no one will step on you when you transform. You should probably take one of the humans along.” Ratchet suggested. 

“Of course, old friend. I take your advice take one of the humans along with me.” Optimus replied. He turned to June.

“June, could you accompany me as I test Ratchet’s project?” Optimus asked. June looked up, surprised.

“Why me?” she uncertainty questioned. 

“You are a human medic. You will be able to help me if I injure myself in the process.” he stated. June considered this.

“Alright, I’ll accompany you.” she consented. Optimus’s spark hummed in his spark chamber. 

~~

Optimus and June stood facing each other. Optimus transformed into his vehicle mode. June looked inside and saw a man. The man opened the door and climbed out of the semi truck. As June walked over towards the man, she studied his features. His hair was slicked back and dark blue, his eyes were a neon blue, he was tall, and his build sturdy. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a white shirt, and a red and blue jacket with the autobot symbol on the right side on the front of his jacket. If it weren’t for the autobot symbol she would not have recognized him.

“Wow,” she said as she touched his jacket, “Ratchet has outdone himself this time.” she grinned up at him. Suddenly, she was aware that they were in a close proximity. Optimus stared into her eyes. He leaned in closer.

“Optimus, are you alrigh--” June was never able to finish because her lips were encased in Optimus’s. Startled, she jumped and felt his arms wrap and tighten around her waist. Optimus felt a thrill shoot throughout his body. June felt his lips consume hers. She placed her hands his cheeks silently massaged his jawline with her thumbs. He breathed in with a start. Their lips danced to the beats of their hearts. As their lips parted, Optimus stared intently into June’s eyes, heaving in breaths of air.  Optimus leaned one shoulder on his vehicle, breathing heavily.

“I’m so sorry, June. I should have--” This time, June was the one who kissed him. He gasped at the sudden impact of her lips to his. His back was leaned up against the semi-truck as she kissed him. Optimus held her close to him as he kissed her back. After some time had passed, their lips parted.

“I love you, June,” he confessed.

“Love you too, Optimus.” She replied.

Instead of returning back the main area, they stayed in their embrace, listening to their    

hearts beat in time with others.


End file.
